


Le Puceau

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-25
Updated: 2002-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: "As hard as I tried to hate the man, there was something about him.some inherent charm that attracted me to him like a moth to a flame."





	Le Puceau

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Le Puceau

## Le Puceau

#### by Diandra Hollman

Title: Le Puceau  
Author: Diandra Hollman  
E-Mail:   
Website: http://agenthollman.topcities.com/main/ Rating: NC-17. Very.  
Classification: S R  
Keywords: Mulder/Doggett romance, SLASH, PWP Spoilers: Not a chance...  
Disclaimer: Obviously they don't belong to me. We all know who they belong to, right? I thought so... Archive: I'll take care of XFMU, Gossamer, Mulder slash and Doggett slash. Anywhere else, just e-mail me! :) Summary: "As hard as I tried to hate the man, there was something about him...some inherent charm that attracted me to him like a moth to a flame..." Dedication: To Lisa, who doesn't even read slash but who was willing to make an exception for me. Thank you! :) Author's Notes: There is really no plot to this, it's pure smutty fluff. Questions like "How the heck did this relationship start?" will not be answered here. Just go with it. ;) Neither Scully or Reyes will make an appearance in this story (did you hear that Peach?). This is _not_ a prequel to Surrendering to Temptation. This is another story altogether. "Le puceau" means "the virgin". I thought it was appropriate. ;) 

* * *

Le Puceau  
By Diandra Hollman 

My father died several years ago, but if he were still alive I'm sure he would have had a heart attack if he had seen me standing in the middle of a darkened living room, eyes closed and moaning while another man is shoving his tongue down my throat. 

Then again, my father never met Fox Mulder. 

As hard as I tried to hate the man, there was something about him...some inherent charm that attracted me to him like a moth to a flame. I couldn't identify exactly what it was, but I knew I couldn't resist it. And as much as that thought frightened me, it also made me embarrassingly...hot. 

Mulder pulled me into the tight circle of his arms - as if he were afraid I would try to escape - and began tracing his fingers along my spine. I cupped his face between my hands and tilted my head to give him better access to my mouth. Then I felt his hand dip lower to squeeze my ass and I broke the kiss with a gasp, my eyes wide in shock. Mulder got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" 

I frowned. "With a man or with a woman?" 

Mulder laughed, causing my frown to deepen. "With a man, John. The fact that you had a son kind of proves that you're not _completely_ virginal!" 

At what I imagine was a hurt look from me, Mulder's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." 

"No, it's okay," I assured him, grumbling slightly. "I can handle it. I'm not made of glass, you know." 

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I've noticed..." He began running his hand in slow circles on my backside. Then, suddenly, that hand was moving around to my front and began stroking over the bulge in my jeans with a gossamer touch. My hips jerked reflexively, both out of shock at the intimate gesture and the desire for more pressure. 

"Yes," Mulder whispered softly, as if speaking to himself. He began trailing kisses over my face, starting with my forehead and moving to my cheeks. He pressed a brief kiss to my lips before he slipped the hand not squeezing my ass behind my neck, pulling me forward so his lips rested against my ear. He paused for a moment, allowing his warm breath to tease my skin. I shivered. 

Finally, he spoke. "Let's take this into the other room." He tilted his head ever so slightly to indicate the hallway. 

I swallowed nervously, my pulse pounding in my temples. He was right. I had never done this before. And as much as I wanted it - and God, did I want it! - it scared the living piss out of me. 

I felt myself panic as Mulder led me by the hand in the direction of the bedroom. I could feel every one of my senses sharpen, readying my body to bolt should the need for escape arise. I began sweating profusely, and my entire body began shaking no matter how much I tried to control it. 

When we reached the bedroom, Mulder turned and pulled me into his arms again. 

"Take it easy John, I promise not to hurt you." There was a hint of laughter in his voice. 

"I...I don't..." 

"You don't know what to do," Mulder finished for me. 

I nodded. 

"It's okay," he soothed. "You can learn through experience." 

I took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me askin', how much 'experience' have you had at this, exactly?" 

He lowered his eyes to the floor guiltily. 

"Well...just the one time in college actually." He smiled up at me. "But you know what they say...'riding a bicycle and all that..." 

I felt another wave of panic, but this time it was not as strong. And it was closely followed by a wave of desire. 

Then Mulder's mouth was on mine again, his very talented tongue quickly turning my knees into water. His hands roved up and down my arms for a minute or two before zeroing in on their target. He had my shirt unbuttoned before I even knew what was happening to me. He coaxed me across the room until I was standing beside the bed. "Lie down," he commanded before pushing against my chest - sending me sprawling across the mattress. 

My mouth fell open in a protest that was quickly cut off as he straddled me, settling over my hips so that my erection was pressing between his legs. I could feel his warmth through both my jeans and his. My groan turned into a choked gasp as he leaned over me, his hands resting near my head, and deliberately rubbed his clothed heat against mine. 

"Good," Mulder asked simply. 

I nodded, my eyes squeezed shut, my face twisted into an expression that probably would have indicated pain under any other circumstances. 

Mulder kissed his way down my neck to my bare chest. He paused to circle one nipple maddeningly before taking it into the wet heat of his mouth. My back arched as sparks of pleasure shot from my nipple straight south. When the small bud had hardened almost to the point of pain, Mulder released it and dragged his tongue over to its mate to give it the same treatment. 

My hips bucked uncontrollably as he suckled. Funny, but I had never realized just how sensitive my nipples were. I felt like I could come just from the rhythmic pull of Mulder's mouth and the dizzying swirl of his tongue around the distended flesh. I couldn't take much more of it. I whimpered, my hands tugging at his hair. 

He released the nipple only to continue his path down my body, painting circles on my abdomen with his tongue before dipping it into my navel. My hips jerked. I silently thanked him for moving slowly - easing me into an unfamiliar experience - even as my body screamed for him to go faster. 

Finally, he reached the waistband of my jeans. I blew out a nervous breath. I expected him to begin the process of removing the garment and was therefore surprised when, instead, he began placing soft, warm, breathy kisses on the bulge in the cloth. 

"Ungh...Mulder..." 

He took my attempt at speech as a signal to move faster. Within seconds he had stripped off my remaining clothes. He stared as my rapidly-swelling penis was revealed to him. He swallowed, his eyes reflecting something I couldn't quite decipher. 

"Jesus," he murmured. 

I felt my pulse begin pounding again. What did that mean? Oh, God, what was I thinking? How had I let this get so far out of control? 

I was just starting to search for something to cover my body with while I bolted from the room when his hand closed over me. I cried out, my hips bucking, pushing further into his hand. 

Good lord! This was happening _way_ too fast! I was on the verge of exploding soon like an inexperienced teenager. 

Then I realized why. 

In this particular frame of reference, I was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. It was _exactly_ like being an inexperienced teenager. I didn't yet know how to control my body's reactions to another man. I'm sure I was blushing nervously and trembling like a leaf. 

Luckily, Mulder understood. He moved away from me and stood up long enough to remove his clothes. Then he straddled me once again, hovering over me. He leaned down to crush his lips to mine before he pressed the full length of his body against me. It felt so different, so...foreign. Well outside of my usual sexual experience. He ground his hips into mine and I gasped at the alien sensation of his hot erection sliding against mine. 

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, trying desperately to keep from embarrassing myself by having a violent orgasm before Mulder had even gotten beyond 'foreplay'. 

I realized suddenly that I had no idea what was going to happen next. Not that I didn't know how two men have sex; I may have been virginal, but I wasn't _that_ nave! But Mulder was not exactly a 'by the book' kind of guy. Not at all, actually. I didn't know what to expect - or not expect - from him. 

He slithered down my body again, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind him, and skirted around my erection to lick at the slight protuberances my hip bones made in my skin. He took hold of my legs then and lifted them up onto the bed, bending my knees and spreading them wide. I felt my panic return, in spite of my attempts to control it. 

Mulder noticed my apprehension and began to massage my thighs gently. 

"Relax, John," he murmured. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." 

I nodded, forcing myself to take several deep breaths. 

Mulder began kissing the insides of my thighs, making me squirm. My fingers twisted in the sheets as I tried to prevent myself from yanking at his hair until I had pulled his mouth to the place where my body _really_ wanted it. 

When I felt his warm tongue on my scrotum I nearly flew off the bed. Luckily, his hands on my hips kept me anchored. He lapped at the swollen sac delicately until my body began to undulate in time to the strokes. 

I swallowed a cry of frustration when he stopped and stood up again. It came out as a choked-off groan. He smiled at the sound and leaned back over me to kiss me reassuringly. 

"I'll be right back, I just have to go get something," he said mysteriously. 

Then he disappeared. 

I used the time to try to consciously slow down my racing pulse. I knew I needed to calm down or I could very well have a heart attack. 

I moved up further onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows. I had just gotten myself situated when Mulder came back in the room. I tried to see what it was he held in his hand, but he kept it well concealed. He put it on the bedside table and climbed back onto the bed to kneel next to me. 

It was the first time I was able to get a good look at him. My eyes quickly took in his broad shoulders, traced down the dark triangle of hair on his chest and his smooth abdomen. I felt my eyes widen as they moved lower. I never thought I would be so turned on by the sight of another man's erection, but...well... 

I reached one hand tentatively to touch the bobbing flesh. He groaned in response. I grew braver, wrapping my hand around the shaft and rubbing my thumb over the tip, spreading the growing moisture I found there. I was struck by the sudden insane need to taste that liquid. I bent my head down and flicked my tongue against it almost shyly. He gasped, his hips bucking towards me. I jumped back, startled. 

He stretched out next to me, propped up on his left elbow, and pressing his right hand against my chest. 

"This is going to be over very quickly if you keep doing that," he murmured. I opened my mouth to apologize, but words abandoned me as he bent to capture my right nipple again. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Doggett was so tense that for a moment I considered stopping. Maybe I was trying to move too quickly. I considered just giving him a blowjob and calling it a night. I could take care of myself later, in the bathroom, with a good old-fashioned method involving a dirty magazine and my right hand. It wouldn't be ideal, but it would be better than taking such a big step so soon if John was not ready for it. 

But, like I said, it was only for a moment. 

I was determined to get him to relax completely. I rubbed my hand on his abdomen in small circles as I sucked on his nipples. I kept doing that until his occasional grunts turned into a continuous groan. Then I slowly worked my way down his flat stomach, pausing to dip my tongue into his navel. His hands started tangling in the sheets again. I looked up at his face to find his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his head turned to one side. His face and neck were flushed with arousal. I felt a ridiculous smile spread over my face. 

/Okay, I think he's had enough teasing,/ I thought as I took the tip of his penis in my mouth. I looked up at the sound of his startled cry. His eyes had opened and he watched as he slowly disappeared between my lips. 

"Oh, God," he gasped. Then his head fell back against the pillows, his neck arching almost elegantly. I watched his Adam's apple bob a few times as he tried to speak. He never succeeded. 

I had gotten only a little more than half of him in my mouth when I felt him hit the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled back a little, wrapping one hand around the remaining half and cupping his sac in the other, rolling it gently between my fingers. 

John's moans increased in volume but I could tell he was still holding back. I took my mouth off him long enough to say "It's okay John. You can let go now." 

I increased the suction and began moving my mouth and hand in a steady rhythm. It pushed him closer, but I wanted to do more. I took several deep breaths and forced my throat muscles to relax. Then I removed the hand I had clamped around the base of him and took his entire length down my throat. 

Doggett's back arched off the bed as he shrieked in surprise. I had to force myself not to smile. 

I pulled back up until only the head remained in my mouth and flicked my tongue against the small indentation in the underside. 

That was all it took. Before I could swallow him again, his hips lifted off the bed and froze in midair. Then he came with a hoarse shout of "Ah, GOD!" 

I managed to swallow most of the ejaculate, but about a third of it still dribbled out. 

When it was over Doggett lay utterly motionless. His arms were stretched out to his sides; his hands lay open, fingers twitching with every tiny aftershock. I had accomplished my goal: every muscle in his body was completely relaxed. 

I reached up to grab a pillow from behind him and lifted his hips from the bed - sliding the pillow underneath. Then I crawled up to lie beside him, my right hand never moving from between his legs. I swept some of the spilled fluid onto two fingers and reached further back to spread it around the small, puckered opening. 

He frowned, only partially aware of what I was doing since he was still coming down from an orgasmic high. I bent my head to kiss him, plunging my tongue into his mouth, knowing he would be able to taste himself on it. He moaned, returning the kiss sluggishly. 

Then I pushed one finger inside him. 

His eyes flew open and his hands went to push me away from him. I broke the kiss and leaned back to look into his glazed eyes. 

"Shh...it's okay," I said softly. "Take it easy." 

He whimpered, but complied. His hands went back to clutching at the sheets, but his eyes stayed locked on mine, latent fear still visible in them. 

I pushed the finger steadily deeper, watching his frown return. 

"I don't," he started, but was unable to finish due to an apparent lack of oxygen. He tried again. "I...stop." 

I refused to stop after coming so far. I felt for his prostate and pushed gently against it. He gasped, his eyes widening in shock as the sudden burst of pleasure shot through him. 

"Are you sure," I asked. 

He shook his head, his gaze bewildered. 

"Okay," I smiled. 

I pushed a second finger in, twisting my hand around to loosen the muscles. His breath hissed through his teeth at the burning sensation. I kissed him again in an attempt to distract him from it. 

By the time I pushed a fourth finger in to stretch the opening sufficiently, Doggett's breathing had turned ragged. His hips began to thrust towards my hand, encouraging the contact as his recently sated penis began to thicken once again, reaching for his abdomen. 

I felt every muscle in his body go rigid as he reached the threshold, ready to fall over into mindless pleasure. At that exact moment, I pulled away. 

I watched as his hips continued to pulse, blindly searching for me. The loss of sensation gradually registered on his face and he gave a moan of betrayal. His muttered protests were mostly incoherent, but I was pretty sure I could hear the words "Mulder...please." 

I smiled as I reached for the condom and tube of lubrication I had left on the bedside table. I tried to ignore the slight trembling in my hands as I tore open the small packet and unrolled the condom down my painfully hard cock. I had been delaying my own release for far longer than I would have thought I could stand. 

I smeared a generous amount of the lubricant over myself and spread some over John's backside for good measure. I wanted it to be as smooth and painless for him as possible. I feared that my advanced state of arousal would no longer allow me to be gentle. 

I pulled his legs up and over my shoulders, exposing him completely. I positioned myself at the newly-stretched opening - pressing forward as slowly as I could stand - and watched Doggett's eyes fly open. He looked up at me, his expression equal parts shock and apprehension. A low whine came from the back of his throat. 

"Easy John," I murmured as I resisted the urge to just plunge myself in to the hilt. 

Control, thy name is Mulder. 

I massaged his thighs and hips, trying to urge his muscles to relax. I finally felt the ring of muscles around the opening give way and pushed forward, burying the head of my erection inside him. He cried out, his back arching up off the mattress. I gripped his thighs tightly and whispered "it's okay," over and over reassuringly. 

I wanted to kick myself. Despite all of my attempts and promises, I had still managed to hurt him. I felt his thighs tremble beneath my hands as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Then I resumed my steady plunge inside him. I heard him gasp and watched his eyes lose focus, knowing that the pain was quickly turning into pleasure. 

His head rolled from side to side, his breath heaving as his control gradually slipped away. His hands searched almost frantically for something to hold on to, finally settling on wrapping themselves around the spindles of my headboard. 

When I was finally completely inside him, I leaned down to kiss him. He squawked painfully as the movement bent him into a position that no sane forty-year-old would attempt. I reared back immediately, apologizing once again for my stupidity. I reached up to remove his legs from my shoulders; bringing them down and letting him wrap them around my waist. This time, when I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, he moaned and opened his mouth to allow my tongue entrance. 

I let my hands wander over his body as my tongue explored his mouth. I kept my touch as light as possible, barely exerting more pressure than a feather. I traced over his arms, feeling the muscles twitch underneath my fingers. I skimmed my hands down and felt his body jerk as I brushed over his armpits, his protests muffled by our kiss. I smiled. He was ticklish. I filed that piece of information away for future reference. 

I ran my fingers over his ribs and down the soft skin of his sides. By the time I reached his hips, he was squirming and grunting softly. I pulled my mouth away from his reluctantly and waited for his foggy gaze to meet mine. 

"Are you okay now," I asked tentatively. 

He nodded slightly and breathed one hoarse word. 

"Move." 

He thrust his hips towards mine, causing me to slip even deeper inside him. His head fell back with a moan and I wondered if he could feel me pressing against the base of his spine. 

Well, he certainly didn't have to tell me twice. 

I raised up on all fours and spread my knees wide to gain leverage. I pulled out of him as slowly as I could stand until only the head remained; then I pushed back in just as slowly, hearing Doggett's breath escape him in something that sounded halfway between a moan and a sigh. 

Soon, I was thrusting steadily inside his body, watching, mesmerized, as the muscles in his arms flexed with each stroke, his hands still gripping the spindles as if they were his only anchor to reality. 

I shifted slightly, trying to find a better angle, and was pleased when it caused me to come into full contact with his prostate. He cried out, his jaw falling slack at the sudden rush of pleasure. 

"That's it," I murmured encouragingly as I picked up the pace a little, barely pulling out anymore before ramming back inside him. I could feel how close he was. Just one little push... I managed to brace myself on one hand and reached down to gently squeeze one of his nipples with the other. 

It was enough. 

He gasped as he arched his back away from the bed. He hung there for a moment, his body seemingly frozen in time, before orgasm ripped through him, wrenching a scream from his lungs as his hips spasmed uncontrollably and his semen splashed over both of our stomachs. His hands clenched so tightly on the headboard that I briefly wondered if the spindles would snap. 

I forced myself to hold still as he rode out the intense waves of pleasure. The walls of his rectum rippled and contracted around me, but I stubbornly refused to let myself come. I was enjoying watching Doggett in the throws of orgasm too much to want to miss it. His body thrashed as if he were receiving a series of electrical shocks. His eyes rolled back in his head and a long, drawn out cry spilled from his lips. It seemed to last forever. I'm sure that's exactly what it felt like to him. 

I waited until his body went completely limp in satiation. His head had turned to one side as his chest rose and fell in shaky, rapid breaths. I leaned down to suck on the skin just underneath his ear. He moaned halfheartedly, too drained to really care what I was doing anymore. 

/Well...we'll just have to do something about that.../ 

* * *

**DOGGETT**

I always thought I was a man who didn't allow himself to be scared, but when I felt Mulder pressing his sizable erection against me I just about pissed myself. I guess I hadn't really understood exactly how big he was. I couldn't imagine that he would be able to fit through such a small opening without causing damage that would require some sort of surgical procedure to repair. 

Then he pushed inside me. It felt like my body was being ripped in half and I became lightheaded from the pain. I was vaguely aware of Mulder gripping my thighs tightly and whispering encouragements. He sounded flustered. I heard him mutter an "I'm sorry" before I felt him begin to push deeper. I held my breath, waiting for the increase of pain, and was surprised when it abated instead. It was actually starting to feel... good. _Really_ good. 

By the time he began to thrust, the pain was all but forgotten. It had been replaced by the most incredible pleasure I had ever experienced. 

I used to think that I was old enough to be at the point where I had enough control over my body during sex to make it last. But these new sensations were building way too fast for me. And then Mulder shifted slightly to hit that one spot in me at the perfect angle and pinched one of my nipples and I was lost. 

I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life. I think I may have blacked out for a few moments. My entire body felt like it had been turned into one giant nerve ending. I felt breathless and weak. I couldn't stop trembling. My skin was overly sensitive - Mulder's kisses on my neck made me shiver. The feel of his still-stiff penis inside me was nearly unbearable. 

He seemed to read my mind and pulled out slowly. I winced as my anal muscles screamed at me. They were not accustomed to this sort of abuse. 

The next thing I knew I had been flipped over onto all fours. I somehow managed to summon enough strength to support my weight in that position. I could feel Mulder's warm breath on the back of my neck. I shivered again. My brain was not yet clear of the orgasm-induced fog that had settled over it. 

Then Mulder plunged back inside me in one deep thrust. I cried out, my back arching as the new angle awakened a whole new set of nerve endings. 

He draped his body over mine, one hand pressed to the mattress beside mine and the other reaching beneath me to stroke lightly along the underside of my half-erect penis, bringing it once again to full mast. 

I heard myself whimper and bit my lip savagely to prevent any more pathetic noises from escaping. I wondered feverishly if it was possible for a man to come so many times without being given a chance to recover in between. I could feel the sweat dripping from me. Can a person get heat stroke without being in direct sunlight? I felt so hot I could have sworn I would burst into flame at any second. 

"Too much," I gasped. But I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting back into his anyway. It was torture, but it still felt so wonderful. 

"You'll live," Mulder murmured. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. I wasn't really sure if I _would_ survive this... 

My arms began shaking, threatening to spill me into a boneless heap on the sweat-dampened sheets. Mulder pressed a warm hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me down gently until the left side of my face was resting on the bed. I sighed gratefully as my arms were relieved of their burden. 

I gasped as Mulder's next thrust showed me another benefit to this new position. I felt so...full. I was unable to stop the keening wail from escaping my throat, getting louder at the deepest point of each penetration. I was no longer in control of my body. Mulder had reduced me to an almost animal state. 

All of my senses - with the exception of sight - had been sharpened. I was assaulted by the wet sound of his body slamming into mine accompanied by his own carnal grunts, the feel of his hands on my thighs, waist and hips, gripping hard enough to make my skin bruise, and the hot, humid smell of sweat and sex. 

It was all too much. I felt Mulder shift behind me, repositioning himself. His next thrust hit the perfect angle. A bright, white light exploded behind my eyes. I heard a voice scream Mulder's name, sounding as if it was coming from a tunnel, and then realized it was me. 

I must have blacked out again, because the next thing I knew I was lying on my side with Mulder's body curled around mine, his arms holding me tightly against his firm chest, our legs tangled, his deflating penis still buried deep inside me. If my brain hadn't been mush I would have been disappointed that I had missed witnessing his climax. 

His hands rubbed at my arms gently as he tried to soothe my trembling. I wanted to say something to him, but I was too spent to even think clearly, much less speak. I was so tired... 

Mulder pressed a soft kiss to my temple. "It's okay John," he whispered. "Go to sleep." 

I barely managed to grunt an acknowledgment before I felt myself fall into the blackness of unconsciousness. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I made him scream my name! 

That one thought kept ricocheting through my head. Well, I also wondered exactly what my neighbors would think of me after that rather noisy performance, but I realized that I didn't care. I had the sudden urge to shout from the roof of my apartment building - naked - that I, Fox William Mulder, made John Jay Doggett scream my name in ecstasy and fuck the consequences. 

Had there been a full moon out, I probably would have been howling at it. 

The high I had gotten from my orgasm alone was nothing compared to the ego trip I was getting over the knowledge that I had made Doggett completely lose control in the heat of passion. John Doggett. The man who never let any signs of weakness -emotions included - show. The hard-hearted and equally hard-headed former cop. And I had managed to turn him into a wildly passionate creature. 

And what a beautiful creature he was...so responsive! By the time I pushed into him from behind he had gone well beyond the point where he could show any sort of restraint. His entire body was flushed. His chest heaved with every great gasp of air, pausing only long enough for him to moan wearily. He would probably be sore for a week, I knew, but he didn't seem to give a damn at that point. 

I pushed him down to the mattress when his arms were no longer able to support him. It turned out that this worked in my benefit as well. The hot flesh surrounding me tightened, squeezing my cock like a wonderful silk-covered vice. 

I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I wanted him to come again. It occurred to me at some point that I may have been pushing him a little too hard. Popular belief says that we males are not blessed with the ability to achieve many orgasms in a short amount of time. Only women are that lucky. But that's not true. We can if we really want to, but most of the time we just don't bother learning exactly how to do it. Somehow, I didn't think that John had done as much reading on this topic as I had though. Maybe he was just one of the lucky few who had the stamina to keep going after the first orgasm... and the second. I wondered how much he could take before he simply passed out and if maybe, sometime in the future, he would let me find out. 

I shifted so I could reach underneath him to stroke his throbbing erection. The movement brought me into full contact with his prostate and before I could even touch him, he screamed and thrashed his body - as much as his awkward position would allow - as his release slammed into him. Although his cries were mostly incoherent, his long, drawn out "Mulder!" was crystal clear. 

That, combined with the rhythmic clenching of his muscles around me, finally pushed me over the edge right behind him. Our voices blended as I heard my own hoarse shout escape my lips. When I came down I noticed that he had stopped moving all together. 

"John," I whispered, rubbing his hip gently. He didn't even twitch. He had passed out. That knowledge made my chest swell even further than it already had. 

I managed to maneuver us both onto our sides - with me spooned up behind him - without letting my sated penis slide out of him. I was loathe to remove myself from the amazing warmth of his body yet. 

I clutched him tightly as he returned to consciousness with a powerful shudder. I rubbed his arms and shoulders in lazy patterns, hoping to relax his quivering muscles. 

His mouth moved silently, as if he was trying to speak but he couldn't remember how. I kissed him softly and whispered "It's okay John, go to sleep." 

I heard him grunt slightly before his eyes closed and his breathing began to even out. 

I lay there for a long time, basking in the afterglow of the best sex I had had in a long time, feeling John's body grow heavy in my arms with sleep. I tightened my grip around him, feeling suddenly very protective. I realized that his man had opened up to me and put his faith and trust in my hands. Now it was up to me to show him that I was worthy of that trust. 

I wasn't going to let him down. 

**THE END**

* * *

As a bonus, I'm going to give you a little preview of my next slash story (which I am currently writing). :) It will also be Mulder/Doggett, and it will have a bit of BDSM. ;) If that sort of thing offends you, then you don't have to read it. Hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to send feedback to the address in the header. 

For those of you who are staying, here it is: 

* * *

I'm not sure how I got here. A year ago, if someone had told me this would happen I would have laughed in their face. Hell, I can hardly believe _now_ that I'm doing this. 

A few months ago, I started a relationship with Fox Mulder. I would say I fell in love with him, but to be honest I'm not completely certain that that's what it is. I've never been in love with a man before. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if I've ever been in love with a woman either... 

What is it about this man that makes everyone around him want to question their own sanity? 

Maybe it was pure lust. Ever since that first night he took me into his bed I haven't been able to sleep alone without craving the feel of his body beside mine. 

I guess it started with him pinning my arms down during sex. I think he was afraid he would scare me off at first with his little display of domination. But there was something about being held immobile while he drove me insane with pleasure that I was surprised to find very thrilling. 

He became more and more bold in his little games. Last time, he bound my hands to the headboard with one of his ties. But somehow I knew he was holding back. I told him I didn't want him to do that and made him promise that he would not hold anything back this time. 

When he opened the door tonight wearing black leather pants and a black T-shirt and looked at me with a gaze more intense thenI had ever seen on him I knew that he would be making good on his promise... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Diandra Hollman 


End file.
